1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology, and more particularly to semiconductor devices including an elastic buffer layer and a trench.
2. Related Art
With broadening uses of compact, portable electronic systems, semiconductor devices continue to shrink in size. Moreover, demands for high-performance electronic systems have led to many advances in multi-functional semiconductor devices. Recent developments in wearable electronic systems are leading to demands for bendable and flexible semiconductor packages.
A semiconductor package includes a substrate, semiconductor chips mounted on the substrate, an interconnection member for connecting the semiconductor chips to conductive lines on the substrate. It is possible to reduce the thickness of the substrate or semiconductor chips disposed on the substrate so that the semiconductor package can be bent. However, it is difficult for the interconnection member to be bent without damaging its functionality. Tensile stress or compressive stress, which can be applied when the interconnection member is warped or twisted, may cause the interconnection member to be separated from a connection pad or to be broken, and thereby causes the semiconductor package to malfunction. Accordingly, bendable and flexible semiconductor packages require a package structure capable of maintaining the electrical connections between the interconnection members and the semiconductor chips/substrate even when the semiconductor package is warped or twisted.